Break Your Heart
by Clickster
Summary: Kagome was standing in front of the well, something she hadn’t done in ten years. It was weird, being in front of it again, and the memories came surging back. She wasn’t proud of her last remembrances of Inu Yasha.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or Barenaked Ladies, but if I did, I would certainly share with you.

**Chapter One**

_The bravest thing I've ever done, was to run away and hide_

_But not this time, not this time_

_The weakest thing I've ever done, was to stay right by your side_

_Just like this time, and every time_

"_Break Your Heart"-Barenaked Ladies_

Kagome was standing in front of the well, something she hadn't done in ten years. It was weird, being in front of it again, and the memories came surging back. She wasn't proud of her last remembrances of Inu Yasha. She'd acted like an idiot and then hid in the modern world, hiding from her foolishness and trying to forget the past.

But she couldn't. Her decision would haunt her forever.

_I need to make it Ok again, _she thought to herself as she slid the door open to the well house and gazed down into the dusty depths. She hoped that even without the Shinkon Jewel that she could still manage to step through time.

The young woman climbed up onto the edge and crossed her fingers, shut her eyes tight, and held her breath before leaping into the hole. For a moment she hung suspended in the air and she thought something had gone wrong. Then the familiar rush and light engulfed her and she landed hard on her knees.

She looked up at the sky, so much cleaner and bluer now and she knew she was back. _Will Inu Yasha know I'm here and come for me? _Kagome wondered. She paused for a few seconds but nothing happened. With a sigh she stood and brushed the dirt off of her legs.

The young woman scaled up the side of the well and emerged into the clearing, hoping to see a flash of red.

The sight never came so she walked towards the village, working from memory and suddenly feeling like a fifteen year-old girl again instead of a woman of twenty-five. She had a strange compulsion to skip but suppressed it, hardly.

Kagome entered the village and stared around her in happy reminiscence. She wasn't sure where she could go. As much as she hoped it, she wasn't sure if Kaede was still alive. In the end, she decided to walk around until she recognized some one.

As she strolled through, people gave her odd glances and stares. She nervously waved to a few who acted like they'd never seen her before. Suddenly a little girl ran up to her and point blank said, "You dress funny. You look funny. Are you a demon?" She sounded excited now. "Demon-lady come see my mommy!" She took a hold of Kagome's hands and yanked her along behind her. As hard as the young woman tried, she couldn't struggle out of the little girl's surprisingly strong grip.

The little girl stopped outside of a hut and screamed, "MOMMY! MOMMY, COME QUICK! I FOUND A DEMON-LADY! CAN I HELPYOU KILL HER?"

A woman came stumbling out with a small boy attached to her leg and his thumb in his mouth. She stared out the visitor for a moment, brushed a loose strand of her back and asked, "Kagome?!"

The young woman suddenly recognized her. "Sango?!" They ran up to each other, locked hands, and began to jump up and down shouting jumbled, hardly coherent sentences at each other.

"OH MY GOD I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH-LOOK AT YOU-YOU LOOK GORGEOUS-I'M SO EXCITED!"

With an exasperated sigh the little girl muttered, "Does this mean we don't get to kill her?"

"No we can't kill Kagome. I swear, Yuko, you are the most one tracked five year old..." She turned to her friend and added with motherly pride, "She wants to be a fully trained monk/demon exterminator."

The guest _really _looked at Yuko for the first time. She had black hair tied back in pigtails and the shape of her mother's eyes with her father's eye color and inside of them a spark of determination. The little boy though, who had to be about three, was the spitting image of Sango, though his eyes were like his sister's in hue. He had a dreamy look in them compared to his sister's zeal. They both also had incredibly long eyelashes. She knew that when they were older, he'd drive the girls wild and she'd give the boys a run for their money.

"Well come in, come in!" the demon exterminator called and led her friend in. She quickly made tea and then sat down across form Kagome. The little boy let go of her leg to sit in his mother's lap and buried his face into her yukata while observing the guest. Yuko walked up behind Sango and began to braid her hair.

"I see you and Miroku have been busy," Kagome remarked coyly.

"I'm surprised I didn't get pregnant faster," Sango answered smoothly. She smiled brightly and continued, "And number three's on the way." She lovingly stroked her belly.

"That's fabulous!" Kagome cheered and did a little clap.

"I suppose you want to see Inu Yasha?"

She blushed before answering, "Of course."

"Miroku and him should be home soon," the demon exterminator explained. Her look suddenly went from happy to somber and she asked, "So, why'd you leave?"

Kagome knew that this question would pop up eventually. She took a long sip of tea before answering, "Well, after we killed Naraku and the Shinkon Jewel was purified, he wanted to take our relationship to a new level. He wanted me to stay here and marry him-or at least live with him. I was only fifteen and that just seemed too scary, too big a step. When I told him, he got upset, and that only made me feel even more insecure. So I fled. It's taken me ten years to work up the nerve to come back. I'm terrified by the thought that he hates me." She had stared at her tea during the entire speech.

"He doesn't hate you," Sango told her quietly.

There was a depressing silence between them. It was broken by Yuko announcing, "Daddy's here." She skipped out of the hut and through the doorway Kagome could see her tackle her father and just out of sight, red cloth.

The boy looked up at his mother and cooed, "We see Daddy, yes?"

"Yes, we see Daddy," the demon exterminator answered cheerily and stood up. She picked up the boy and then helped her friend to her feet. Kagome was reluctant to move forward, so the other woman gently but firmly shoved her out. "It's for your own good," she explained wickedly.

Kagome stumbled out and quickly tried to regain her composure.

"Kagome, is that you?" Miroku asked while his little girl climbed up onto his back, then on his shoulders.

"Hi," she responded, waving her fingers at him. She was still trying to avoid the one she'd come to see. Miroku though, saw right through this and with a wicked grin to match his wife's said,

"You still remember Inu Yasha?" He walked up to Sango, kissed her, took the little boy from her arms, then said, "I'll leave you two alone." Then the couple walked inside.

"Inu Yasha..." the young woman sighed. She met his eyes for the first time.

**A/N: **Yes, I am a bad person. I keep adding new stories and leaving older ones to rot. Fear not, none shall be ignored! For much longer, that is. I'll get around to them. I do realize that this sounds like those cliché Kagome leaves, comes back, her and Inu Yasha hit it off again with only minor conflict, but I promise you it won't be. Please review, you know you want to. Even if it's to tell me how unoriginal I am.


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Inu Yasha or Barenaked Ladies.

**Chapter Two**

_I couldn't tell you I was happy you were gone_

_So I lied and said that I missed you when we were apart_

_I couldn't tell you, so I had to lead you on_

"_Break Your Heart"-Barenaked Ladies_

Inu Yasha's eyes were still the prettiest things that she had ever seen. The fire that blazed in their depths suddenly made her feel like a coward and she thought her knees would give out. All Kagome wanted to do right then was run for all she was worth back to the well and berate herself for ever coming back.

"Kagome..." he said. His voice sent shivers down her spine and she couldn't tell if they were pleasant or just frightful. She kept expecting him to start to claw out her eyes at any minute. It was nerve wracking for her, not knowing what to do next.

There was a long silence between them and the tension was almost visible. Finally he smirked and remarked, "Took ya long enough. Too busy with "exams" to come visit sometime?"

"I-" she tried to think of some witty and sarcastic response, but her mind was at a blank. "Oh damn." She gazed at him for another moment and finally she gave in and threw her arms around him and began to sob out, "Oh God, I'm so sorry!"

Inu Yasha patted her awkwardly on the back, "It's all right..."

"No it's not!" she protested. She looked up at him, "I was awful!"

"No, it's ok..."

She didn't answer him, but merely continued to cry onto his shoulder. _Oh great! _she thought. _Now I'm getting snot all over him! _Kagome pulled her head away and looked up at him and asked meekly, "So you forgive me?"

"I'm just glad you're here," the half demon answered, smiling at her. That sent her into another fit of tears.

"You're being so kind to me!" He rolled his eyes and stroked her hair reassuringly.

A few moments passed before a voice from inside the hut said, "Mommy, Daddy, when you're done spying on Inu Yasha and that lady, what's for dinner?"

The two jumped apart like they had just been shocked and Miroku came out laughing. "Good to see things between you two haven't changed much." Inu Yasha gave the monk a look so dirty it could have dented metal, but he ignored it and asked, "So, would you two like to stay for dinner? I'm sure Sango's going to cook something good."

"I don't know..." Kagome began, but Inu Yasha cut her off.

"As long as it's not rabbit. She can't cook rabbit worth shit." A knife suddenly whipped past the half demon's face, missing him by less then half an inch.

"I think she heard you," Miroku said, looking smugly pleased.

"Really?" Inu Yasha retorted. "Was it that obvious? Good thing you're here, monk, or else we'd never know what the hell was going on."

"I know. I'm just so amazingly useful next to you."

"Stop flapping your mouth and come here and skin it, Inu Yasha!" Sango shrieked from inside. "If you're going to eat and complain, then you're going to work for your meal!" Grumbling, Inu Yasha left, disappearing into the hut.

"I love that woman," Miroku told Kagome with a smile so huge she thought his face would break. "I think, next to you, she's the only one who could threaten him into doing something he doesn't want to."

Kagome grinned back and said, "I'm so happy to be back."

---

An hour and a half later, they were all sitting inside eating the rabbit meal. They sat in a square, Inu Yasha and Kagome on one side, Miroku and Sango on another, and a child in each remaining opening.

Yuko had already finished eating, so she walked up behind Inu Yasha and began braiding his hair. Much to his companion's surprise, he didn't do anything. When she was done she told him, "You know, you're hair is so pretty. It'll be such a shame when I become a demon exterminator and I'll have to kill you."

Kagome began to choke and Inu Yasha rolled his eyes as he patted her on the back then told the girl, "You're the weirdest little human-child."

After the young woman had composed herself again, she added, "There is no doubt that you are your mother's daughter."

"Why would there? It was Daddy who was the pervert, not Mommy," the little girl answered calmly. It was Miroku's turn to choke.

The monk looked at his wife and gasped out between coughs, "I wish you'd stop telling her that."

"Well it's true. When she asks me how you used to be, do you want me to lie?" the demon exterminator answered with one eyebrow raised.

The little boy, who up till now had remained silently eating, began to clap his hands and cheer gleefully, "Daddy's a pervert! Daddy's a pervert!"

"Let's go for a walk," Kagome suggested to Inu Yasha. He nodded and they both left.

---

They had been wondering through the woods for ten minutes when Kagome reached out and took the half demon's hand and, to her joy, he didn't pull away. The two continued like this and she eventually rested her head on his shoulders. Finally, they came to a clearing where fireflies roamed and made it glow.

She stopped, looked up at him, and said, "I'm so sorry that I ran off like that."

"Kagome..." he started to say.

"I've missed you so much," she sighed and embraced him.

"I'm happy you're back."

Somehow she got the feeling that Inu Yasha was forcing himself to do this. Her eyes snapped up suddenly and she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he told her.

She studied his face, a part of her disbelieving him, and another screaming that she was being paranoid. The louder side won in the end and she rested her head on his shoulder again. "I'm sorry," she apologized. After a moment she released him and declared, "Let's keep going. The night's so pretty."

They continued wandering again; winding through the firefly-lit clearing and Kagome was so happy that she could barely stand it. She wanted to shout her joy into the night and cartwheel around, or something childish like that. The young woman had to resist the urge to pinch herself and see if she was dreaming. If she was, she didn't want to wake up.

After a while the two stopped again, this time on the crest of the hill that looked down over the village. _Oh my God this is too romantic! _Kagome thought giddily to herself. _It's like a scene out of a bad romance novel. Well, if this were a cheesy romance book, then I might as well do the expected, _she decided. She gazed back up at Inu Yasha and he looked down at her.

_I'm going to do it! _she resolved in her head. The young woman moved into kiss him, but at the last moment the half demon turned his head away.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but this can't go on."

**A/N: **AHAHAHAHA! Erm...moving on. Not much else to say, except that I really want to thank you guys for reviewing. It just makes me so happy. So the third chapter will be the last. This started off as a one-shot, but I got the idea to break it up into three parts, plus, this would be a really long story to read and I don't know about you guys, but if it was me, I'd get bored. Then again, I'm as easy to distract as a two year old with ADD who's just consumed six pounds worth of pixie sticks. Anyways, please review!


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Barenaked Ladies or Inu Yasha. Damn.

_And it's not because I'll be missing you_

_That makes me fall apart_

_It's just that I didn't mean to _

_Break Your Heart..._

"_Break Your Heart"-Barenaked Ladies_

Kagome looked up at him with shock coursing through her body. "What?" she asked.

He looked down at her and repeated, "This can't go on." He was looking her straight in the eyes, and he had grabbed her lightly by the shoulders for emphasis. The young woman's breath caught in her throat as it suddenly became apparent as to what he meant.

"WHY? WHY CAN'T IT, INU YASHA?!" she shrieked and pounded at him with her hands clenched in fists. She knew that physically she wasn't causing any pain, but she wished she could. She wanted him to feel what he was doing to her. He didn't step away from her so she continued beating him for a few more moments before a trapped sob exploded from her chest and she found herself leaning on him asking repeatedly, "Why not?"

The half demon sighed before answering. "Kagome, it's been ten years since you left. For three years I sat by the well every day praying you would come back. You never did and eventually I realized that you never would. I went on a rampage when I figured it out. But once all the steam was gone, I calmed down and decided that I had to move on. I couldn't dwell on you forever..."

Kagome glared up at him through her wet lashes and interrupted with an age-old argument, "You did for Kikyou."

"And you're not Kikyou."

She stepped away from him like she had been slapped. All those arguments of her telling him she wasn't the dead miko had exploded in her face and she was suddenly suspicious. "You still love her?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Then why can't we go back to how we were?" she pleaded.

"Kagome, I wish we could, but we can't."

Again she found herself asking, "Why not?"

There was a long pause before he answered while he carefully considered how to answer her. He decided on a clichéd answer. "To be honest with you, and I know I wasn't always, I still love you Kagome, but I'm not _in _love with you. And deep down, I know we can never go back to how we were. We can't go and live in the past while everything else moves forward."

_He's right, _Kagome realized. The two of them never could go back to those days. "We don't have to go back to how we used to be...we could be something new."

"I don't think I could fall in love with you all over again, Kagome," he paused before adding, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

There was a tension filled pause between them. A rage was building inside of her and without warning it had taken the shape of words and was spilling from her mouth, "You arrogant man. You did more than just hurt me, Inu Yasha, you broke my heart What do you want me to do now? Do you want me to curl up and die because of you? Do you want me to try to make you love me again as much as I love you? How could you be so low? You are an arrogant man, Inu Yasha. What the hell do you think I am?"

He tried to say something, anything, but she wouldn't let him.

"I'll be fine," Again he tried to speak but she cut him off with, " Just stop wasting my time." Tears had slowly slid down her eyes, but she hadn't realized it.

Silently he reached forward and brushed them gently from her face. Another sob leapt from her chest and she wrapped her arms around him. "Is this how it felt when I took off?" He didn't answer her, but he began to stroke her hair soothingly, if not romantically.

Together they stood like that for a time, neither one sure of how long they stayed like that.

Finally she stepped back from him and wiped the rest of the moisture from her eyes and face. "I'm so sorry that I ever broke your heart, Inu Yasha," she told him. He didn't respond, but the corner of his mouth turned up in an imitation of a smirk. Kagome stepped up to him again and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "I promise to visit again and sooner this time. I'm going to go say goodbye to Miroku and Sango."

She began the walk back to the village and Inu Yasha watched her go wondering if things would change between them again.

**End**

**A/N: **Love it, hate it, just please review it. I really want to know what you guys thought of this. I told you it wouldn't end like other fics of its type. Um...I really don't have anything else to


End file.
